Mortal fighters
by fishboy12
Summary: Hey guys, so I got help from a friend, ChakorReulle, thumbs up for him and you can thank him for the inspiration to do this story so got check him out and thanks.


The rivalry

As sub zero stands in the training yards focusing his ice powers, he ready's himself for the ladder match.

After a few moments targets sprung up from the ground in an attack position.

Sub zero launches an ice ball at one then smashes it with his foot. He then punched the head of another using an ice fist. He slid in the opposite direction of the mannequins and froze them all. He focused all his energy with one thrust of an arm. They were all gone. He only set up a cretin amount of enemy's and saved the rest for the other contestants.

"Why does it get easier when i put them on expert mode." He shook his head and exited the training grounds. He walked into Shang Tsuns garden, it was also dark as hell. He sat down and touched the scar on his right eye. He never understood why it glowed, and it also got bigger every time he fights. He was not so sure he could fight all the way through the ladder match but he had to do it... for earth realm. He meditated there until he thought about the few people he cared about. Smoke, Cyrax, his little brother, and Skarlet, There was something about Skarlet that made him feel weird, like every time he's around her his body would tingle and his heart would beat 4 times faster than normal.

"What does it mean, it cant be that i'm...NO, i cant, its impossible, i'm a worrier and we dont have time fore... love."

"Who is it, Sub zero?"

Sub Zero sprung into fighting position to only see his best friend, Smoke.

"Oh, smoke, i did not realize it was you."

"So, Skarlet huh, I dont blame you."

"I just cant put my finger on it, I feel so weird around her and i cant understand it."

"Listen just talk to her, take her somewhere nice like a beach or something."

Thank you I... No... Smoke MOVE!"

Smoke turned into a vapor as a fire ball misfires and blows up.

"Who is it, Bi-Han."

"Scorpion." He said in an angry voice.

"GET OVER HERE!"

* * *

Hell

"Why do we wait here and not destroy all earth realm fighters now Quan Chi!"

"It is againts the rules and plus, you just want to destroy sub zero."

"He destroyed my clan, and KILLED my wife and child, he deserves to DIE!"

"Hold in your anger and tend to Cerberus."

Scorpion stormed of in the direction of the lava falls. He sped there and thought he'd get his revenge. He created a portal to earth realm.

* * *

"What do you want from us Scorpion?"

"I want my revenge."

"I've told you before, i did not kill your kin."

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T."

"Go back to hell."

Sub Zero launched an ice ball and froze scorpion.

"Go, Smoke, i will deal with him."

"But..."

"Just go."

Smoke starred at him then left the grounds.

Suddenly, Sub Zero then got knocked upside the head by scorpion.

A pain then surged through his body as his scar got bigger and glowed brighter.

"DAMN IT!"

"I cant feel my legs... no, my body I..."

Black mist came out of his scar but retreated after scorpion kicked him.

"We will fight again sub zero, i want an even fight."

"HELP...MMEEEE!"

"HUHAHAAHHA, no."

Scorpion left Sub zero to suffer and yet again, the black mist took over his scar.

"I...cant...d die... not y yet." Sub zero then only saw darkness.

* * *

Skarlet sat in Shang Tsunes throne room. She was enjoying a cup of hot blood. It helped her relax while seeing Reptile and Baraka arguing about who should be the one to kill Goro's prisoners.

"I have the claws for the job!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING, I HAVE FREAKING SWORDS THAT COME OUT OF MY ARMS!"

"Enough, i'm tired and you two are keeping me awake, i'm an assassin and assassins need their rest so shut up."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Good."

She ordered them out and sat on the throne. She had thoughts about her eventful day. Her kills, her conversations, and other moments. But, she also thought about a man in blue and black who stared at her. She jogged her memory and she remembered his name. She developed feelings for him over the time they've looked at each other. She feels strange around him but...

"GET OVER HERE!"

"What the... never mind."

She took a few sips of her drink and heard another noise.

"HELP... MMEEE!"

"Ok, whats going on?"

She was walking through the hall and recognized the voice and started sprinting. She pushed through dozens of Shao Kahn minions. She finally reached the source of the noise and saw Sub Zero, blacked out on the floor.

"HELP!"

She checked his pulse. There was small sign of life. She needed help and fast before he dies.

She picked him up and ran through the halls until she ran into Mileena.

"Well well well, what have we got here."

"Move Mileena."

"Why, are you going to eat him all by your self?"

I'm not eating him i'm helping him."

"Well go on ahead, i'll eat him later."

"Fuck off."

* * *

Near by town

Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax, and lu Kang were strolling through finding a place to eat for breakfast.

"Man, my producers gonna flip if he sees this, he gonna go chiching."

"Do you only focus on that?" said Lu

"I dont care about anything, i'm starving." replied Jax

"Ok, i know a good place down town." said sonya

They continued walking until...

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Someone bumped into Johnny and fell over.

"Yo whats the rush lady."

She didn't speak, she just crawled over to a limp body.

"HELP ME IDIOTS!"

"Woh whats that biiz about."

"Wait, thats sub zero, we must help." Lu yelled over to the group on his way to Skarlet.

They picked him up and Lu gasped.

"It cant be."

"What?" asked johnny

"Nothing, where is the nearest hospital?"

"Two blocks from here."

"Good" Skarlet sighed.

Raiden shot down from the sky.

"Put the Luin Quai down." He demanded

Lu dropped him and sub zero fell to the ground.

"Into the ally"

They all ran into the ally with sub zero.

"Why did you stop us, thunder god."

"Because, a hospital wont help him."

"Then what will?"

A bright light filled the ally and all that was heard, were whispers.


End file.
